The invention is directed to a housing for an electronic circuit provided with a connection plug, particularly for control device electronics of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, comprising a cooling frame to which a printed circuit board comprising the electronic circuit is fastened and which has at least one cooling portion with which power components connected to the printed circuit board are connected so as to conduct heat, and comprising a cover enclosing the printed circuit board.
Such a housing is known from DE-PS 25 46 334. The housing has comprises a cooling frame which carries a board and chambers for receiving components to be cooled - such as load resistors. The cooling frame is further provided in part with a base on which components of a power stage which generate a relatively high level of heat are located. The base extends parallel to the plane of the printed circuit board, i.e. it lies at a right angle to the side walls of the cooling frame. A receiving clip, through which a connection plug projects, is fastened to the cooling frame so as to be detachable. A hood covers the printed circuit board, the hood being placed over the cooling frame having the printed circuit board and abutting with its edge against a sealing ring which is inserted in a guide groove of the receiving clip. The construction and design of the housing have proven successful, but are quite complicated, since the cooling frame requires a special section; therefore, this is a cost-intensive solution. Moreover, the heat elimination from the heat-generating components is in need of improvement for certain constructions.